The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits; more specifically, it relates to semiconductor chips with anti-reverse engineering functions and methods of fabricating semiconductor chips with anti-reverse engineering functions.
Semiconductor chips often contain intellectual property or sensitive structures that can be reverse-engineered resulting in the potential loss of such information or the disclosure of sensitive information. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.